Diferentemente do Nosso Jeito
by Girl-Angel
Summary: tudo que ela queria se realizou. Ou melhor, quase tudo... O que acontece quando tomamos por impulso decisões que parecem tão simples e comuns?Às vezes, sem percebemos, elas podem modificar nossas vidas para sempre...
1. Inicianda em Folhas Soltas e Avulsas

Resumo: tudo que ela queria se realizou. Ou melhor, quase tudo... O que acontece quando tomamos por impulso decisões que parecem tão simples e comuns?Às vezes, sem percebemos, elas podem modificar nossas vidas para sempre...  
  
Cap. I: Iniciando em folhas soltas e avulsas.  
  
Confesso a você que esta lendo esse gasto e velho diário que pensei muito antes de molhar minha única pena em estado digno no meu tinteiro para desliza-la livre e deliciosamente por esses papeis. Juro que pensei em tudo que poderia ser dito e não dito. Mas cheguei a conclusão de que uma história de amor deve-se ser contada por inteiro, na integra, sem cortes, mentiras, ou até mesmo falsas afirmações e finais. Chamo-me Elle Maneschy, e quando completei meus onze anos passei a cursar a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. A muito que sabia que era uma bruxa, minha mãe desde sempre havia me contado tudo.Contara-me que se casara com um bruxo poderoso, e depois de muito tempo acabara descobrindo que ele fazia parte de uma espécie de comunidade que, unida, tentaria impor seu poder sob todos daquele mundo tão impuni de coisas ruins. Então, com medo das ameaças que, aos poucos, ele começara a lhe fazer, ela resolveu fugir dali. Fugir de tudo, fugir do medo... Resolveu deixar para trás seu passado e viver seu presente ao meu lado... Em um lugar seguro e longe dele, e da sua tão amada magia, o que lhe havia sido realmente difícil, mas o mais importante para ela era naquele instante poteger-me. Minha mãe se chamava Kimberly, e desde sempre me ensinara que viver era compreender tudo, e tentar suportar as coisas ruins. Fez-me compreender que não era necessário ser amada por todos, mas somente por aqueles que se importassem realmente com você, e que também não era preciso amar a todos, somente aqueles que merecessem seu amor. Minha tão querida mamãe sempre me mostrou como ser amiga, fiel, intuitiva, alegre, e cuidadosa. E posso lhe afirmar através dessas palavras que todo o seu ensinamento realmente me foi útil.Principalmente quando entrei naquela magnífica e esplendida escola. Foram anos vivendo quase o tempo inteiro lá dentro. A principio, me soava realmente estranho passar tanto tempo longe da minha mãe, longe de casa. Estava sempre tão estabelecida dentro daquele circulo em qual vivia que, para mim, ir para Hogwarts havia sido algo como qual uma aventura. Uma aventura um tanto quanto deprimente no inicio, pois posso lhe dizer que não me enturmei logo no começo, e muito menos muito no final. Posso traduzir meus primeiros cinco anos de estudo como sendo chatos, entediantes, e simplesmente melodramáticos. Por que só passei a ter amigos a partir do meu sexto ano, quando comecei a cursar as aulas opcionais de enfermagem, e acabei conhecendo uma garota de nome Hermione Granger.Ela era alta, com compridos e enrolados cabelos castanhos, e olhos na mesma cor. Sua feição sempre era de concentração, mas quando se permitia, um sorriso contagiante aparecia contente e seus lábios. Era estudante da Grifinória, namorada de Ronald Weasley e melhor amiga de Harry Potter, dos quais acabei, conseqüentemente, virando amiga também. Rony, como era habitualmente chamado, tinha lindos e fofos cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam por toda a cabeça, olhos verdes reluzentes, e um físico de realmente tirar o fôlego. Seu humor estava sempre em alta, e sua maior façanha era a arte de conseguir irritar a namorada tão facilmente. O outro, Harry Potter, era o tão conhecido e aclamado "garoto-que-sobreviveu", para ele, esse rotulo eu lhe era sempre impresso chegava a lhe irritar.O seu maior charme era os desordeiros cabelos pretos que nunca paravam em um penteado arrumado, e era particularmente impossível não se adorar os olhos verdes esmeralda que se escondiam por trás dos óculos redondos. A principio, fora realmente estranho ter alguém com quem conversar, alguém com quem cochichar e contar meus medos, e desejos.E confesso também, que, às vezes, chegava a me achar uma simples garota intrometida que havia se metido no meio daqueles laços tão intensos, e fortes de amizades que ali eram estabelecidos. Porém, mesmo que fosse diferente, era, ao mesmo, tempo, magnífico! E posso me lembrar até de como acabei me habituando ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, tão diferente, mais colorido, e alegre do que o da Lufa-Lufa, a minha casa.E confesso que acabei me inturmando com todo o pessoal que passava algum tempo sentado naquelas poltronas vermelhas. Cheguei até a pensar que seria bem melhor se tivesse sido colocada ali, e não onde estava, pois então não teria ficado tecnicamente morta durante aqueles monótonos cinco anos. Mas acreditei que tudo acontece por algum motivo de cronologia maluca que transforma nossas vidas em coisas melhores, ou simplesmente diferentes. Nem ao menos sei por que estou escrevendo tantas asneiras sobre mim aqui... Talvez por que eu precise desabafar, contar, lembrar, e deixar essas memórias guardadas somente no papel, pois seria doloroso demais leva-las para sempre no meu peito amoroso...Mas, voltando aos meus novos amigos. Quando passei a conversar ativamente com Hermione, tinha um pequeno receio quanto a tentar conversar com os garotos. Porém ela me dizia que não havia motivos óbvios para isso, que eles iriam me adorar... Então decidi que perderia a vergonha de ser eu mesma, e consegui ir me soltando aos poucos. E, depois de alguns meses, acabei me tornando mais uma amiga indispensável entre alguns. A minha amizade com Rony e Harry também se tornou forte, mas eu começava a notar que, talvez, eu gostasse do moreno com mais carinho do que gostava do ruivo e aquilo começava a me atordoar. Então, resolvi simplesmente ignorar aquele sentimento no momento tão estúpido e ridículo. Resolvi esconde-lo, sem saber que as conseqüências poderiam ser fatais. hr Uff, até que enfim saímos daquela maldita aula de história da magia- reclamava Rony - Já estava começando a acreditar que os fatos improváveis da historia pudessem realmente ter acontecido... Oras, Rony! Você quer, por favor, calar a boca? Essa sua neura com aulas esta começando a me tirar do sério! - pediu nada gentilmente Hermione para o namorado.  
Nós havíamos acabado de sair da aula da aula mais chata da manhã  
inteira, e era entendível o estresse acentuado do garoto ruivo  
que, agora, discutia com a namorada. Eu estava ali somente de  
platéia. As discussões entre aquele par de amantes estava  
realmente me tirando do sério, na realidade, sempre havia me  
tirado, apesar de no inicio, parecer até engraçado. Mas, cá entre  
nós, ficar escutando durante grande parcela de tempo a tagaleração  
daqueles dois se tornava uma coisa um tanto quanto chato e  
monótono demais. E, foi ai que ouvi uma voz salvadora ao meu  
ouvido. Eu sei que você aprecia discussões sem nexo, mas será que poderia me acompanhar pelo jardim ao invés de servir de curiosa para algo nada interessante? - perguntou Harry rindo.  
Senti um friozinho gosto e arrepiante percorrer-me toda a espinha,  
e virei para ele com um sorriso nos dentes. Francamente Harry! - comentei - Se há alguém aqui quem aprecie a discussão desses dois, esse alguém é você... Quem conseguiu sobreviver a maior parte dos seus anos perto deles todo o tempo... - comentei enquanto andávamos para longe dos namorados histéricos. É por que antes eu não tinha alguém com quem passar meu tempo enquanto eles discutiam, então aquilo passou a ser a minha mais apelativa diversão - disse, me fazendo rir. Então posso dizer de passagem que poupei seus ouvidos por algum tempo? - perguntei aproveitando todo o bom humor do momento. Pode... - respondeu vagamente - E eles agradecem.  
Eu ri da maneira zombeteira como ele havia dito aquilo, então  
aproximei meus lábios a seus ouvidos e sussurrei baixinho. Não tem de que...  
E, ao invés do que estava na minha mente, uma coisa diferente  
aconteceu. Harry não riu, não gritou, não pulou, enfim, não  
esboçou qualquer reação. Virou seu rosto lentamente, e fitou me  
fitou com aqueles maravilhosos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Foi ai  
que as situações se inverteram e quem ficou sem reação fui eu.  
Como aquele moreninho era lindo! Sa...Sabe...E... Eu te...Tenho que... - eu gaguejava ridiculamente. Estava tão completamente hipnotizada que por pouco meus joelhos não falharam. Shiiii... - pediu enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais.  
Foi então que notei o que iria acontecer, ou melhor, o que JÁ estava  
acontecendo. Nossos lábios colados um ao outro se buscando sem pudor  
algum. Era como se dali viesse o ar, viesse a vida... Minhas mãos se  
ocupavam em trazer o Harry mais para perto, e acariciar com ternura a  
nuca arrepiada daquele meu amado. E ele me abraçava pela cintura cada  
vez com mais força, com mais desejo, com mais amor... Acredito que se  
alguém passasse por ali, sem duvida alguma, acharia que éramos  
namorados indecentes que ficam aos amassos nos jardins do colégio. Mas  
confesso que aquilo pouco me importaria, estava extremamente feliz de  
estar beijando aquele menino que a muito tempo eu desejava. E, a partir daquele dia, eu e Harry Potter deixamos de ser amigos e passamos a ser namorados. Os namorados mais melosos que toda a história de Hogwarts já vira.Nosso amor essa quase como a muralha da China, gigantesco e ridiculamente forte. Embora isso não tenha sido o suficiente... 


	2. Conhecendo um certo alguém

Cap. II: Conhecendo um certo alguém  
  
Naquele dia, eu e Harry iríamos fazer seis meses de namoro e como melosos românticos, havíamos preparado uma noite um tanto quanto especial: iríamos jantar em algum lugar que ele não queria me contar. Admito que estava um tanto quanto ansiosa, que saí com tanta presa da aula de enfermagem que nem percebi que tomei o corredor errado. Fui notar meu erro somente quando escutei duas vozes masculinas discutindo a menos de um metro dali. Corri para trás da primeira coisa que vi na frente, uma estátua estranhamente diferente. E mesmo que estivesse assustada, a minha curiosidade me forçava a observar a cena. Um garoto que seria mais bem classificado como um rinoceronte tentando imitar um humano, gritava com um outro que não chegava nem a metade de todo o seu corpo desconjugal. O assunto fugia dos meus ouvidos, não estava entendendo nada, e nem ao menos tentava entender, minha atenção estava toda voltada particularmente para um outro garoto tão grande quanto o primeiro que se aproximava por trás do garoto miúdo. Sua expressão era de puro desdém, e era como se eu pudesse prever o que iria acontecer por que o que estava na minha mente se transferiu para a realidade. O brutamontes que antes discutia com o garoto ficou quieto e deu uma mínima risada mórbida. Então o outro imobilizou o menino, segurando-o pelos braços, para que o outro pudesse socá-lo à vontade. Foi então que meu sangue ferveu como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, agarrei minha varinha e lancei o primeiro feitiço que veio a minha mente. Os dois que, naquele momento, batiam no menino posto contra a parede, caíram inconscientes no chão. Mirei o garotinho e sorri pelo canto da boca. - Você está bem? Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça e fungou, levemente assustado. - Qual o seu nome? - perguntei, me ajoelhando à frente dele. Era estranho para mim ver alguém naquele estado de tanto pavor. - Cosmos. Meu nome é Cosmos... - sussurrou aquela miúda e doce voz. - Prazer, Cosmos. Chamo-me Elle - apresentei-me com igual sutileza na voz - Está machucado? - perguntei, notando que suas mãos não saíam de cima do seu estômago. Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça, e fez uma carinha que me soou fofa no momento. - Posso ver? Talvez possa ajudá-lo... Cosmos afastou as mãos do machucado, e afastou o casaco de lã que vestia. Eu pude notar manchas vermelhas na camiseta branca que se revelou, e, com todo o cuidado, abri os botões. - Ai... - gemeu quando encostei tão de leve meus dedos gelados próximo do ferimento profundo. - Calma - pedi, virando-me para poder pegar minha varinha próxima da mochila. Mas o que vi não foi nem minha mochila, e muito menos minha varinha. Os dois brutamontes haviam acordado, e me olhavam com puro ódio nos olhos. Engoli em seco e me levantei, protegendo o loiro. Não nego que estava tremendo interiormente, mas naquele momento, eu precisava aparentar indiferença, superioridade. Então levantei minha cabeça e esperei que eles dissessem alguma coisa, enquanto pelo canto do olho procurava por aquele maldito pedaço de madeira que já deveria estar nas em minhas mãos. Escutei Cosmos se encolhendo ainda mais contra a parede, e estendi a mão por trás do meu corpo, mando-o ficar calmo e quieto. - Então - começou um dos garotos, observando o símbolo sob o meu peito - O que uma lufa-lufa faz nas masmorras? Masmorras? Nossa, eu havia irealmente/i desviado meu caminho. - Você deveria saber que o Potter não passa por aqui... - disse o outro se aproximando.Era incrível como conseguiam meter meu namorado no meio de qualquer discussão que estivesse totalmente longe dele! - E deveria saber também que ninguém se intromete em assuntos nossos...- disse grosseiramente, segurando meu braço direito e metendo aquela mão gorda na minha cara. Eu caí no chão, e levei a mão a boca. Senti gosto de sangue e a minha vontade era levantar socá-lo de forma igual, mas eu sabia que não tinha forças o suficiente, então cheguei à conclusão de que seria melhor eu continuar ali. Levantei meus olhos em chamas e fitei aquele animal com tanto ódio que achei que talvez ele pudesse até se machucar só de olhar para mim. - Oh... O que houve? - perguntou irônico, com falsa gentileza na voz, enquanto segurava meu braço com força - Não aprendeu que não se mete com ninguém por aqui? - terminou grosseiramente, largando-me no chão de novo para mirar o garotinho encolhido no outro canto da parede - A sua amiga não vai mais poder te ajudar, Cosmos... - disse, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos de idade. O outro garoto me levantou do chão e me segurou pelos pulsos. Eu estava começando a ficar assustada. Desde sempre eu soube que os sonserinos eram briguentos, mas nunca imaginaria que agissem daquela maneira. - Deixe o menino em paz! - gritei inconsciente para o outro que já levantava a mão para Cosmos. Ele parou e me olhou curioso. - Parece que temos alguém muito corajoso aqui, Sam - rangeu entre os dentes. Era incrível como cada vez mais ele se assimilava a um animal grotesco. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei, mas nada aconteceu e eu simplesmente senti meus pulsos livres novamente. Abri os olhos, assustada, e me deparei com Draco Malfoy a minha frente. Com certeza foi uma surpresa, e minha boca não me deixava falar som algum. - Você esta... Bem? - perguntou observando o roxo que contornava meu olho. Eu balancei minha cabeça num sim. O que digo que não foi a melhor das opções, por que me senti tão completamente tonta que quase cai no chão, tendo de me apoiar no loiro a minha frente. Eu estava completamente dominada por uma dor de cabeça terrivelmente forte que tomava cada vez mais a minha cabeça. - Acho melhor você se sentar - murmurou enquanto eu encostava à parede. Esfreguei meus olhos com força para recuperar a consciência. Estava completamente zonza, a tontura tão torturante não passava! Então me contive em observar e tentar prestar atenção ao que Draco Malfoy dizia a Cosmos. Os dois pareciam ótimos amigos... O que realmente me soou estranho, já que, na minha mente, Malfoys não tinham amigos nem ao menos pensavam em ter algum. Foi então que notei a estranha semelhança entre os dois. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos claros, os traços do rosto parecidos... Mas não pude concluir meus pensamentos graças a outro ataque impertinente de dor de cabeça aguda. Levei minhas mãos a cabeça e fechei os olhos com força. hr - Tem certeza de que ela está bem? - Claro que tenho, srta Granger... Além de ser enfermeira há anos, o sr Malfoy me disse com todas as sílabas o que havia acontecido. Está mais de que claro para mim que foi somente um desmaio sem importância. Frases sem nexo algum e às vezes semicortadas atravessavam minha mente com um raio forte. Estava retomando a consciência, e já não sentia mais dor alguma... Aos poucos fui abrindo o olho, e pude ver ao longe Hermione conversando com Rony, próxima a entrada da enfermaria. Sem dúvida eu haveria de estar lá, conhecia tão bem o cômodo que poderia percorrê-lo com os olhos vendados. - Ei! - exclamou a garota morena ao me ver acordada - Por Merlin, você acordou... - Diga-se de passagem, que sua tagarelagem não pode deixar dormir em paz nem ao menos quem já está morto - comentou a enfermeira atravessando a porta, e se aproximando de mim. Hermione fez uma careta engraçada, e se retirou dizendo que iria chamar Harry, que se encontrava na sala de espera. Eu sabia de cor e salteado o quanto a minha amiga odiava aquela enfermeira, que começava a ficar cada vez mais fresca e velha. Tanto que passou a ser algo como uma espécie de lema ocorrer alguma discussão entre a enfermeira e ela a cada aula de enfermagem que tínhamos. - A mocinha me deixou muito preocupado sabia? - eu estava tão profundamente mergulhada em meus pensamentos que dei um tremendo salto quando Harry sussurrou ao meu ouvido - Nossa, não era para te assustar... - comentou rindo. Eu fiz uma careta lhe mostrei a língua. - Bobo... - disse baixinho. Ele riu, mas logo depois ficou sério novamente. Tinha momentos em que era simplesmente impossível entendê-lo, saber o que ele estava sentindo, pensando. - Então... - suspirou - O que aconteceu? Eu tinha certeza que ele iria perguntar aquilo.E, se não perguntasse, eu diria que Harry havia sido dominado por alguma maldição imperdoável, ou algo assim. Então, com palavras curtas e frases objetivas expliquei tudo que havia acontecido, sem muitos detalhes do final, que, cá entre nós, nem eu sabia muito bem. - Eu não queria estragar nosso aniversário... - me lamentei baixinho. Harry sorriu e segurou delicadamente meu queixo, levantando meu rosto, e me fitando com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que nunca. - Não importa - afirmou convicto - Desde que dure para sempre... Todos os dias serão para celebrar nosso amor. Foi inevitável eu sorrir também, e me comover com tal declaração mais linda. - Eu te amo... - Eu também, Lê. Muito, eu te amo muito... - respondeu colando seus lábios cheios de ternura nos meus.  
  
Ficámos conversando durante mais algum tempo, até a enfermeira voltar e forçá-lo a ir embora dizendo que eu precisava descansar, mesmo que não houvesse acontecido nada de grave. Então eu fiquei lá... Sozinha, admirando o lustre gasto e apagado da enfermaria por mais de duas horas. Meus pensamentos voltavam à cena que há um tempo havia acontecido, e me deixavam curiosa sobre coisas cada vez mais estranhas que passavam por eles. E, por um momento de distração, mirei a porta entre aberta, e pude notar a sobra de alguém a espreita. O cabelo entrava em contraste com a pouca luz que entrava.  
  
(N/A: Bom, estou esperando REVIEWS e e-mails (trafegodeideias@yahoo.com.br)!!!! E espero que estejam gostando da fic... ;) BjInHuS para todos que estão acompanhando!!!) 


End file.
